


Who You Are; What You Desire

by sweetie_or_not



Series: The Fall (Stand Alone) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Damn now I need a drink, F/M, Luci is an INFJ change my mind, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 5A, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/Piano, or vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_or_not/pseuds/sweetie_or_not
Summary: Chloe makes good on her word and helps Luci to reap the benefits of his recent soul-searching.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Fall (Stand Alone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Who You Are; What You Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Comes immediately after The Fall (Pt 1 in the series), but is written to also stand alone. This also comes in as Chapter 7 of my fic, Learning the Ropes! Meander that way, if you find yourself intrigued by the teaser references...
> 
> This one has a wee [musical element!](https://youtu.be/Ho36pECllfY) Throw it on now to get your brainwaves vibing, or queue it up for the proper moment (you’ll know when) 
> 
> Also, as dessert (or an appetizer), I _highly_ recommend [this](https://youtu.be/vYYUv50Ryxg) clip of Tom - one of the inspirations for this, naturally, and it gives me great hope that Lucifer singing this to Chloe could someday become canon. (‘Creep’ was his idea; assuming this is on the same wish list.) At the very least, it warms my heart to know the song choice is already Lucifer Approved™

Lucifer stood on the balcony, soaking in the warm evening and the lights of the city far below. It was still early enough on a Saturday night to hold an air of stillness, expectancy of later excitement shimmering faintly at the edges. The corner of his mouth lifted as he heard the elevator chime.

Turning slowly, he watched for the moment his lovely partner located him outside, her face brightening. He took in a deep breath, affection stirring in his chest, as she made her way to join him.

“Good evening, Detective.” He kissed her softly in greeting before handing her a glass of wine from the table, already poured and waiting for her arrival. He took up the second glass and clinked it against hers. She smiled up at him as they both took a sip, rich and smooth like the evening around them. Chloe sighed in appreciation.

“Good evening, Lucifer.” She leaned into his shoulder, looking out over the view with him as he brought his arm around her. “I take it you had a good day?” She glanced up to gauge his expression.

“I did, actually. Wasn’t so sure at first,” he turned a teasing look at her, “but it ended up giving me a chance for some much-needed reflection; your methods may be frustrating at times, Detective, but they keep proving highly effective.” He raised his glass in salute, his smile taking any admonishment out of the words.

It had been a crazy few weeks for all of them, Chloe knew. But Lucifer, she had noticed, seemed much less willing to acknowledge that fact, falling back on his experience, his confidence, as if this was all just business as usual. When she could tell he had just as much on his mind.

“I had a suspicion you might like some time to yourself to think things through," she noted.

“And right you were, Detective. It may surprise you, but there are certain topics I’m not quite ready to bare my soul about with my brother in the audience.”

It surprised Chloe not at all. But she kept her mouth shut on that observation. It was why she also wasn’t surprised that tonight’s invitation was only extended to her.

“Any epiphanies you’d feel comfortable sharing with me?” she inquired.

Lucifer glanced down at her, the barest hint of uncertainty behind his gaze. But it was why he called her over, after all. He polished off his glass and took the moment to fidget, refilling it and topping hers off. He set the bottle back down on the table and joined her again, resting his free hand on the railing and looking once more to the city beyond as he thought of where to begin.

“As I mentioned, you were right about needing time alone to think... back in, you know, _ the beginning _ , I was used to a certain degree of calm, privacy whenever I needed it; despite our, ah, complex ties, we angels are generally rather solitary creatures.”

This certainly aligned with what Chloe had observed - his obviously strong urge for family connection, but also a need for breathing room. Close as he and Amenadiel had become, for instance, she couldn’t imagine them spending excessive amounts of time together. She nodded in acknowledgement as he continued.

“But then, as you know, humanity came about. And with it, my ability to detect their desires. Well, maybe it was always there, but regardless, it was simply a built-in feature of humans for me. This low-grade awareness of their needs. Not overwhelming, but, always there if I’m not actively trying to stop it. Despite how social my life may seem, there’s a certain… relief in being away from it.”

Chloe thought of the nights of wild parties downstairs at Lux, packed with eager club-goers. Lucifer making an appearance, ensuring all was well, then retreating up to the comfort of his penthouse. This admission didn’t shock her one bit.

“Detective, I realized that’s one of the reasons I find it so calming being around you. You’re the only human I don’t have to  _ try _ with, in that regard. And as much as not knowing your desires may infuriate me from time to time,” he added with a playful smirk, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Chloe pondered that, a bit flattered, “Huh, I guess I’d never thought about it that way.” Another perk of her “gift” realized; once seen as such a burden, now continuing to reveal its benefits.

“But, lovely as that is, you  _ are _ unique in that regard. In the whole of my experience with humans, intimate and otherwise, awareness of their needs has been a given. It shaped how I interacted with them, and how they, in return, influenced me.” That old question Linda had posed - were angels’ powers pre-determined, or did they evolve as a natural extension of their personalities? He still wasn’t quite sure, but was beginning to suspect the latter.

“You’ve helped me realize just how important that is to me; it seems so obvious saying it now, but I  _ do _ take great pride, and pleasure,” he added with a grin, “in drawing those desires out and ensuring they’re met. I find it… infinitely rewarding.” The seductive glint was back in his eye. Natural as breathing, Chloe reflected again. She wondered how on earth anyone  _ not _ immune to his abilities ever managed to resist it. Oh. Yeah, they probably didn’t.

“Well,” she noted with her own tempting smile, leaning in closer to stroke her hand against his chest, “you seem to have your work cut out for you, then.”

He looked more than willing to lose his train of thought at that, but snapped out of his distraction enough to carry on.

“Ah... but, that brings me to the point you made this morning, Detective. While I can’t deduce your desires by my usual means, I seem to have no trouble following your lead. Especially when you’re being encouraged not to be shy about it.” Chloe blushed at that. It certainly didn’t take a mind-reader when her newfound enabler was around.

“So I’m thrilled there’s no trouble there,” Lucifer continued, “Not that I ever thought there would be… from the first moment I met you...” He drew his hand up her back, raising goosebumps through her blouse. They were  _ both _ on the verge of needing to resume this conversation another time… he reined himself in once more.

“BUT…  _ my  _ desires. Frankly, most people come to the table with their laundry list ready to go, and me more than happy to accommodate, so… that’s never left much room, or need honestly, for anything I want above and beyond that.”

They both unexpectedly sobered a bit at that thought; the world's most prolific lover, arguably the originator of sex, spending his long existence happily being… used? Chloe was reminded of their long-ago investigation - countless, highly satisfied recipients of his attention, to whom he otherwise meant nothing. How many people, when faced with what he drew out in them, would have ever stopped to ask him what he wanted in return? Especially when he clearly enjoyed pleasing them so much.

“Well,” Chloe countered, “now you have me - with  _ all _ my love and just a regular laundry list, no celestial amplifications. One that I’ll gladly set aside if needed.” She pressed her hand to his chest in emphasis, “I want, just as much, to make  _ you _ happy. You more than deserve it.”

He found himself rather touched, but otherwise at a loss for words after that long revelation, and replied by simply drawing her in to him. He leaned his head comfortingly against the top of hers and just breathed for a few moments, taking in the view and the feel of having the woman he loved in his arms. And who loved him in return.

“So,” Chloe broke the silence, returning them to the question at hand, “what  _ is _ it you desire, Lucifer Morningstar?” She leaned her head back to glance up at him invitingly.

The return to her question stirred his long-delayed need, held in check ever since that morning, anticipation sparking. He looked down into her clear eyes, her striking features - so uniquely hers, and so unimaginably dear to him.

“I just want  _ you,  _ Detective. I want to be with you, I want to….”  _ give you whatever you desire. _ He caught himself with a half-frustrated laugh. 

Why was this so bloody difficult? She was gorgeous and his and right in front of him. Everything he could ever want. No one thing more than another, other than making her happy. Where would he even begin?

Chloe picked up on his dilemma, quickly deducing another strategy, “Or, how about instead… what do you want  _ me  _ to do?”

His head cocked a bit at that, seeming like something he could work with more easily. But he paused again in thought, still apparently stuck for how to start.

Chloe’s face lit as she looked up at him. “I have an idea,” she said. “Close your eyes.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure what she had in mind, but her ideas always seemed to lead to exciting results these days, so he willingly complied. He felt her draw away, leaving him standing alone at the railing.

Her voice, when it returned, was from some distance behind him, low and detached. A narration.

“Imagine I’m not here yet. It’s another evening. You’re out on the balcony, waiting for me to come over. What happens?”

He could see it in his mind immediately, the sensation surreal, of time spinning backwards... 

“I hear the elevator chime. I smile to myself, because I know it’s you.” The fantasy was reflected on his face. But like she said: it’s another evening, a path diverging. 

“I stay, looking out at the city. Knowing that you’re walking over to join me.”

After a moment, her voice sounded, nearer now, strangely electrifying, “What do I do then? When I reach you?”

“You come up behind me, you wrap your arms around me.” The fantasy playing out behind his closed eyes echoed in the feeling of her warm body pressing up behind his, hands gliding around to his chest. The breath caught in his throat, but he went on, describing the scene as it continued, unconsciously.

“You move your hands across my chest, my stomach… down the fronts of my legs.” Ghostly touches followed his words, and he felt the heat rising in his body in response, urging him on, to let the story unfold. “You bring your hand between my legs,” he swallowed, breathing roughly, “and you touch me until you feel me get hard.”

Chloe’s movements - the fantasy, the reality? - grew stronger, stroking him through his slacks. He felt his pulse surge in reply, firming into her palm, warmth flaring through his groin. She curved her fingers along his length, squeezing down as he throbbed harder against her.

He could chase that feeling for a long while, but his fantasy drove him onward, “You unbuckle my belt…” he felt the brief tug at his waist before it came loose, “and reach inside so you can stroke me fully.”

Lucifer felt her fingers slide down and wrap around his cock, drawing it upward. Her touch glided up and down its length. He grasped the railing harder in reply, body curling in, feeling her smaller frame nestled warm against his back.

“Yes…” he encouraged, rocking gently into her grip, “yes.”

She moved with him for long minutes, feeling his deepening breaths, his pulse thrumming beneath her touch. She prompted him gently, her voice no more than a whisper, but piercing him like a bolt.

“What happens next?” She withdrew her hand, and came around to face him. “Open your eyes.”

His gaze met hers again, real and blazing with passion. He swept her into a sudden kiss, desire surging forth, eager to consume them both. For a few moments, Chloe let herself be carried away, before putting her hands on his chest, breaking off gently. No tumbling down that familiar path just yet...

“What happens next?” she asked again with a glowing smile.

Lucifer caught her intention, exhaling heavily as he ramped himself down a few gears. He searched her gaze, starting to feel much more comfortable with the notion. She was good.

“Let’s head inside.”

\-----

They abandoned their glasses and headed in together, Chloe playfully pulling Lucifer by the hand.

“No,” his voice stopped her as she began to steer them towards the bedroom and she looked back at him in question. “The piano.”

He led her with a sly grin, taking up his usual place on the bench and guiding her to stand behind him. “I play. And you,” he smiled up at her, “try your best to distract me.”

Chloe took to this idea immediately, mentally admiring his creativity. She started slowly, as was clearly the unspoken intent, tracing across his shoulders as he brought his hands to the keys. A knowing smile lit her face as she quickly caught the tune, and she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck in acknowledgement. He knew her too well.

She let her kisses meander a delicate path, gliding her fingers up his neck and into his hair. She closed her eyes in pleasure and nostalgia as he began to softly sing…

_ The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you… _

Chloe let the music guide her movements, touches drifting naturally as she rubbed her face along his hair, his cheek. She undid his topmost button, sliding her hand down across the smooth planes of his chest, feeling him breathe. The melody whispered in and out as she lost herself in the moment.

_...I never dreamt that I’d meet somebody like you… _

She grazed her fingertips over his nipple and grinned to herself as she heard a single keystroke falter, quickly recovered. This was  _ the best _ game. 

She circled around to sit next to him, affection flaring at the joyful memories of being side by side like this at the piano. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and reached down to stroke his thigh. Shame she hadn’t done  _ this _ all those times prior. She heard his voice catch briefly as she caressed his leg, his previously stimulated nerves jumping in eager response. But he still managed to play on smoothly, the slightest note of restraint remaining in his voice. It was almost a shame to interrupt this, but she had her instructions...

Chloe nudged him slightly and he glanced over to deduce her motives, bringing his arm around as she came to stand in front of him. Only a few notes were lost in the shuffle as she tucked herself into the narrow space between his knees. He raised an eyebrow at her, which somehow acknowledged both her tempting proximity and the complete blocking of his view. Despite these impediments, he played gamely on, turning a satisfied smirk up at her.

_ What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way... _

Chloe tilted her head, hair flowing over her shoulder as she brought her hands again to his chest. She began unbuttoning his shirt in their close quarters, leaning down to trace kisses along his jawline. She felt him craning to get a better view over her shoulder while trying to keep his focus.

None too gently, she pulled his head around, burying it against her chest to a satisfying clash of discordant notes. What a wicked game, indeed. She let out a small ticklish gasp as she felt him whispering the words on her skin, the accompaniment down to a few tenuous chords and phrases.

Twining her hands in his hair, she carefully brought one knee, then the other, up to straddle him on the bench, settling herself down onto his lap with a sigh of pleasure. The last notes evaporated in a rush as he swept his arms around her, one hand coming to her head as he crushed his lips to hers. He reveled in his thorough defeat.

Chloe felt him tugging at the bottom of her shirt and broke off their kiss briefly to pull it off over her head. They came back together and she helped Lucifer do the same, undoing the last buttons and peeling it down his arms. He cast it away, still exploring her mouth hungrily as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off to join the rest of their hastily discarded clothing.

Chloe hummed in pleasure at the feel of his body warm on hers, coursing her hands along his arms and his back as she ground down into him. He clutched her tighter to him in reply, kissing his way down her neck and groaning against her throat. She luxuriated his embrace, the feel of him on her skin, as she whispered: “What happens next?”

She yelped when an instant later Lucifer’s strong grip came around her back, under her ass, lifting her with ease. She drew her legs around him, nuzzling against him as he carried her to their next destination. However, the journey ended much sooner than she expected as she was brought around the side of the piano and deposited carefully on top.

She let out a tiny giggle in amusement, unwrapping her legs so he could settle between them. From up here, their height disparity was more than cancelled out, and Chloe thrilled at the novelty of leaning down the few inches to kiss him.

Lucifer ghosted his fingers along her skin, over her bared breasts, grinning as he drew forth a genuine laugh and Chloe pulled him tighter to her in ticklish reflex. He ceased his teasing caresses and smiled up at her, “You stay right here.”

Chloe couldn’t help but notice - those same words from his brother would have held an air of command, a hint of titillating threat. Coming from Lucifer, they were playful, affectionate, with a promise of pleasures to come.

She happily complied, watching as he crouched down to remove her boots and socks. He made certain to glide a few touches over her bare feet in the process, grinning as Chloe failed to stifle her squirms.

His work complete, he stood again, gazing at Chloe with affection.

“Lie back,” he crooned softly. Chloe’s eyes flashed for a moment in curiosity, as he leaned in close to help guide her. The sensation of the piano’s hard, glossy surface coming up against her bare skin was fascinating. As was the ghostly, lovely woman she saw faintly reflected in the ceiling, looking back down at her in wonder, lights from the chandelier draped around her like stars.

From this surreal perspective, she saw Lucifer bring his hands to her waistband, her jeans and panties being drawn down. The lush evening air glided over her legs as they were bared. Lucifer’s caresses followed as he surveyed his work with approval, meandering a path back up, along her hips, across her stomach. Chloe moaned softly and arched into his hands as they swept over her chest. 

Lucifer watched her response with his familiar glow of sensual approval. She saw a spark flash as he was struck with his next inspiration, no prompting required.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, equal parts tender and erotic.

His compelling expression was the last thing Chloe saw as she let her eyelids drift shut, thrilling at the intrigue. She felt his hand draw away, followed by a perception of him leaving her entirely. She mentally followed the path of his footfalls and was reassured he wasn’t going far, picking up on the faint, familiar sounds of him tinkering at the bar.

She soon heard him returning, felt the heat of him radiating as he drew in, close but unseen, and sensed the subtle reverberation of something solid being set down next to her. She waited, untouched, alight with anticipation, and with the strange excitement of knowing she was being observed.

Her breath caught as Lucifer’s finger traced her bottom lip, leaving a tingling in its wake. The heady, warming scent of alcohol followed, and she ran her tongue lightly along the path, coaxed his finger into her mouth, savoring the delicate burn. She let him draw it out, and, after a moment, was rewarded with two fingers returning to take its place. She sucked the moisture from them, dripping paths of fire down her throat, and heard Lucifer’s breath quicken in response.

“Your hair,” a sudden thought caught him, “spread it out, like you did on the couch.” Desire roughened his voice, though it still held a note of question, not command.

Chloe continued to nip and lick at his fingers as she drew her arms up, hands gliding behind her head. Her hair slid smoothly along the piano’s surface, flowing in a shining river to cascade just over the edge. A groan escaped him at the sight.

Lucifer overcame the entrancing display to return to the task at hand. His fingers were re-anointed in his glass and returned to draw a leisurely path down Chloe’s throat, chased after with lips and tongue. A sweeping stroke across her upper chest followed, punctuated again with indulgent kisses. Chloe moaned with it, senses heightened in the darkness behind her eyes.

She inhaled in anticipation at his next pause, nerves twitching with expectation. Her breath left her in a shudder as she felt a heavy drop splash against her nipple and roll down the curve of her breast. Lucifer’s tongue quickly followed, reversing the path and decadently lapping away any traces.

The same treatment was repeated on her other breast, naturally, and this time Chloe couldn’t stop herself twining her hands in Lucifer’s hair he laved at her nipple. Another stroke down her sternum soon followed, chased with equal fervor, and across her stomach.

She felt him settle closer between her legs, gasping as he hitched her thighs up over his shoulders. His breath was hot on her, teasing, stubble rasping, and she writhed in his grip, burning for more. He brought his mouth to her, and slowly, so slowly, began tracing paths along her flesh with his tongue. Her hands curled around the lip of the piano, pulling herself in towards him. He continued his languorous pace, exploring and teasing, deftly orchestrating her rising pleasure.

Time blurred in a wash of sensation as Chloe rocked and breathed in tune with her body’s responses, still locked away in darkness. She could stay like this forever, and suspected her partner could too. However...

“Lucifer,” she panted, reluctant with desire, determined to continue, “what happens next?” She knew, at this point, she would gladly go along with whatever answer he gave.

He slowed in thought, and at last drew himself away, depositing some kisses down her thighs in fond farewell. Chloe heard the rustle of fabric, the unmistakable sounds of the last of his clothing being removed. She pictured it in her mind with a sinful little smile. 

Once again, the heat of his body preceded him as he returned, this time running his hand up her arm and helping her to sit up.

“You can open your eyes now, Detective.” Chloe heard the amusement in his voice at her dedication.

The room returned to her, all sensual shadows and golden glow, and her partner’s lovely face - and body - before her. She leaned down, joyful and unrestrained, to kiss him as he swept his arms around her and lowered her to standing. 

He pressed her back against the piano and they took a moment to simply feast in each other, lips and hands roving with an insistent pull. They quickly found their movements growing more intense, the slow-burning coals of their evening fanning eagerly to flame.

“Lucifer...” Chloe whispered as he kissed his way down her neck, an unspoken reminder. It was all the prompting he needed.

“Turn around,” he instructed, guiding her hands to the edge of the piano, drawing her hips back towards him. “Spread your legs, a little farther,” he breathed, roughly. A sublime throb of anticipation coursed through her at his words.

Chloe felt him curling in towards her, flush with her back. His voice stirred behind her ear. “Is this all right?”

“Lucifer, yes,” she answered, “absolutely.” As if there were any question. But she understood his concern, affection stirring at the knowledge that he would  _ never _ knowingly do anything against her wishes. Do anything less than ensure his desires sparked hers too.

Lucifer glided his hands down her back as he straightened, circling them around to her waist, her hips. He adjusted himself beneath her, and Chloe gasped, ramping up to a moan as he slid his cock along her slickened flesh in preparation. Inspired by her response, he bought his arm around them, reaching to press himself more firmly against her. He worked his length along her folds, grinding over her clit, already aflame from his earlier attention.

Chloe bucked against him, near begging by the time she felt him slide back farther, and plunge inside her at last. His cry broke free behind her, a few strings echoing in resonance. His long fingers wrapped around her hips as he forced himself to a measured pace, deep and rolling. Chloe braced her arms and pushed back onto him, rising up onto her toes as she sought the best angle.

Lucifer moaned with her, dragging his hands down her back as she arched into him. She glanced up and their eyes suddenly met, the surface of the piano reflecting them like a lake at midnight. He looked utterly gorgeous, almost glowing in the dim light, and Chloe knew the sentiment was returned when she saw the passion flare in his gaze, the way he pulled her tighter to him.

His hand drifted around her ribcage, drawing up under her to cup her breast. His thumb brushed back and forth across her nipple and she groaned as the sensation shot straight to her cunt, pushing hard onto him. Again, she felt his warm skin come flush along her back as he curled in over her, running his other hand down her arm. His voice was a decadent purr in her ear as he continued his movements, “Are you enjoying yourself, darling?”

Chloe nuzzled against his cheek, eyes closing in bliss, “Mmm, yes,” she hummed with absolute pleasure, “... _ but _ , that’s not the point,” she tried to keep her voice steady as she rocked with his thrusts, every nerve alight, “Is there anything else _ you _ want? Anything at all...”

She let the statement trail off, breathlessly. It lingered in the air between them as they continued with their current endeavors.

“Are you sure?” he asked after a lengthy consideration, “You don’t mind stopping?” He punctuated the question with a wickedly deep thrust, wringing a moan from her. Clearly, he wanted to make absolutely sure of her resolve.

She turned to meet his eye, just over her shoulder, fey and alluring as always, “Anything you want. Just ask.”

The sight of her, her loving willingness, was impossible to resist. Following his subtle lead, they both slowed their movements, coming down from that particular height. As they gently drew apart, Chloe turned into his arms. They held each other for a long moment, simply breathing together, tingling in readiness for whatever was to come.

Lucifer cupped her cheek, gracing her with a soft kiss, before taking her hand, grabbing his neglected glass with the other. He flashed her a smile as he led them on the surprisingly short return journey back to the piano bench. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat, this time facing out into the room, and lounged back unabashedly in his fully nude and fully aroused glory.

A clang of discordant notes made them both startle, and Lucifer raised the offending elbow to the sound of Chloe's surprised whoop of laughter. He lowered the fallboard with a scoff of affronted dignity, before resuming his elegant pose. The corner of his mouth twitched as he took a sip of his drink.

"So," Chloe's voice was warm with amusement - and appreciation of the view, "you seemed to have something in mind?" She leaned in close, propping a hand on the piano behind him. Her hair draped, shining between them, gliding teasingly over his chest.

He drew a length of it between his fingers, watching the shimmering strands in thought. His eyes flicked to meet hers, glittering in the darkness, "Would you kneel for me?"

The faintest trace of power in his tone sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. A sudden thought struck her: he had ruled. He had sat a throne and commanded legions. While he might not like to remember that time, the realization of it hit her with fascinating eroticism.

His eyes widened at whatever of this sentiment shone in her face. Splaying her hands on his thighs, she lowered herself down to kneel, gladly, before him. Perceiving his unspoken desire, she swept her tongue in a long stroke up the underside of his cock. She tasted herself there, felt him shudder.

She repeated these ministrations until every inch of him had been attended to, lovingly cleansed of their prior activities. Only then did she settle in closer, wrap her hand around him, and take him fully into her mouth. She heard his breath start again with a catch, and smiled to herself.

She established an easy rhythm, not rushing, not driving towards a destination; just savoring, reveling, in the spirit of the rest of their evening. This, in particular, felt like a moment to simply indulge and appreciate.

Lucifer must have intuited her intention, taking a long sip of his drink and letting his head fall back, truly embracing this chance for his own uninhibited enjoyment; no one's needs, no one's thoughts pressing at the edges of him. He looked down at his gorgeous partner, her mind shielded from him, yet more connected, more understanding of him than anyone he’d known. And the things she did to him… his nerves sang at the thought, a groan of pleasure escaping him.

He felt Chloe’s answering hum reverberate through him, as she deepened her movements, free hand gripping his thigh, running hard up to his hip, his ribs. Sensation coursed through him as he watched her, felt her. Incredible as this was, he had to have her in his arms again, have  _ her _ completely again.

“Chloe,” he said her name, gliding a hand through her hair. She glanced up immediately, slowly drawing her mouth off him, breathless and flushed. He held out his hand to her, helping her to stand. A work of art; Venus rising, but better. His.

Chloe noted the familiar grin that curled its way across his features, always a good sign, as he leaned easily to scoop up his shirt from where it lay discarded on the floor next to them. He held it out to her, looking supremely pleased with this idea, and watched as she took it and slipped her arms into the sleeves.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Buttoned, or not?”

“Just a few, at the bottom…”

She watched him watching her, an intriguing experience, as she slowly began to re-fasten the buttons. One more… another…

“Right there,” he stopped her, “perfect.” It hung loose around her frame, as always, but with her breasts barely covered, flashing tantalizing glimpses with every movement. “Now… come here, darling.”

His hands came to her waist, helping her to straddle him on the bench. He guided her down onto him once more, both of them warm and throbbing from their long engagement. Their quiet sighs of pleasure at joining together again quickly rose into decadent moans, catching them both unexpectedly. The banked heat of their extended evening was insisting at last on a release. Soon. Their eyes met and flashed with shared awareness.

Lucifer drew Chloe’s legs around him, clutching her in close, urgency growing. She rocked her hips, a cry escaping her, as he pierced her to the core. An inhuman growl ground out of him and he grabbed her -  _ his? - _ collar and crushed her lips to his.

Passion quickly overcoming any particular restraint or artistry, they grasped at each other, hands and lips scorching instinctive paths as they rocked together. A chorus of their breaths and rapturous moans filled the air around them.

Lucifer’s hands came to Chloe’s ass, guiding her, feeling her as she rode him hard. He gripped down, and heard her cry out a desperate “ _ yes! _ ”, leaning in closer and propping a hand on the piano behind him. She squeezed him tight between her thighs, driving into the increased leverage, as his grip braced her from behind, spurring their frenetic pace.

He dragged his face against her neck, deliciously rough, as he whispered a fevered string of endearments and entreaties over her skin.

“ _ Yes, Chloe… please, darling…I need you… I need to come with you... _ ” the note in his voice, begging to be pushed over that edge, shot fire straight through her. Her pulse throbbed in response, flutters quaking deep inside her, an avalanche ready to tumble them down.

Her hand shot to Lucifer’s hair, clutching him to her, twisting tight into the dark strands. He gasped, a plea of “Yes, harder!” grinding out between his teeth. Chloe gripped down, jerking his head back with a ferocity that surprised them both. Lucifer cried out, his eyes snapping to hers, nearly overcome.

She held his gaze locked as they writhed together. Her breath caught as she felt her climax starting, rising up from some fathomless depth, setting her every nerve quaking.

“ _ Lucifer…”  _ she gasped, high and reedy, her expression flush with impending overwhelm.

His chest rose on a shaking inhale, eyes sparking, almost pained in his extremity.

“Chloe…” he whispered, an appeal, a surrender. Straight to her heart.

She gasped, sheer, sublime release crashing over her, wave after wave. A keen of ecstasy tore from Lucifer’s throat as his own release took him. He clutched her tight to him, rhythmic pulses surging up from beneath her. It felt like rising up to Earth again, to Heaven, beyond. His cries turned breathy, utterly euphoric, as they rode it out together. That long horizon kept them rolling gently in each other’s embrace, trading ardent, fleeting kisses.

At some timeless point their movements at last stilled, save some sympathetic shudders of nerves and muscles unwinding, gravity taking them in hand.

They peeled apart enough to look at each other again, reserved and tranquil in the aftermath of… everything. Words seemed too soon, replaced instead with simple touches. A moment to reflect and let the experience settle into their growing history together. 

It was Lucifer who broke their silence.

“Detective, that was…” he seemed at a rare loss, settling at last for simply, “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ me _ ?” she countered, “Are you forgetting whose idea all -  _ all _ \- of that was?” She gestured vaguely around them.

“Well, I suppose we could consider it a joint effort.” She smiled at that. “But honestly, Detective - it’s been a very long time since I’ve had an experience that… eye-opening. What’s a few millennia of amorous encounters compared to having you in my life, apparently.”

“And that’s a good thing, I hope?”

“Like I mentioned before, Detective - challenging, yes. But always  _ very _ good.”


End file.
